DASH refers to “Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP.” Using DASH, a content provider formats content into segments, fragments, representations, adaptations and the like, along with associated metadata such as MPD files and stores all of those as files available via a standard HTTP server or a specialized HTTP server. A DASH client is a receiver that obtains these files as needed to present a presentation to a user of the DASH client.
DASH clients have tight constraints, as users typically want high-quality streaming, with little or no advance notice, in environments where networks are constrained. Thus, improved DASH clients are desirable.